Love Triangle
by aurasakura
Summary: Nanoha is a high school girl haunted by her tragic past. Two boys will save her from her nightmares but will love blossom and will jealousy run out of control?


**Hi everybody reading this story, this is our first Nanoha fanfic so we hope you will support us. This story idea is by Sakura, and being edited by Aura and AuraSakura. On with the story, oh before we forget, Nanoha and her friends are not owned by us, even though we like to……………**

**Summary : Nanoha is a high school girl haunted by her tragic past. Two boys will save her from her nightmares but will love blossom and will jealousy run out of control? As they unravel the mystery behind Nanoha's nightmares, dark forces started attacking Nanoha and her loved ones. Will Nanoha unlock her magic to save her friends or watched them die helplessly?**

**"No! No! No! Otou-san!" screamed Nanoha. **

**She tried to turn away from the gruesome sight but was surrounded by her family. They were too covered by wounds and blood, trying to get hold of Nanoha.**

**"Why, Nanoha! Why didn't you save us!" groaned her family.**

**"It's not my fault," Nanoha squeaked out and started to run. **

**Suddenly, a hole appeared under her and she fell into complete darkness. Evil cackle surrounded her and to her horror, her body was slowly fading away as if being eaten by the darkness.**

**"Aaah!" Nanoha screamed and jumped off the bed. She was covered with cold sweat, still frightened by the nightmare.**

(Nanoha's POV)

**Why! I had been having this dream since last month. And…… it had been getting worse……**

(Normal's POV)

**Nanoha glanced at the clock and shrieked out, "Oh my god! I am going to be late again!" **

**She flew to the school with lightning speed. Just as she thought she ca reach school in time, a dark blue blur slammed into her.**

"**Itai!" Nanoha muttered while rubbing the bump on her head.**

**She looked up to see who crashed into her and fell into the deep dark blue orbs of her enemy, Chrono Hallaoun.**

**Oblivious to the stare from Nanoha, Chrono shrieked out, "What the heck are you doing! Crashing into me with your big fat body!"**

**Nanoha broke out from her trance and started to scold him back, "You perverted, idiotic, stupid, clumsy, fat, disgusting, gross, smelly, decomposing, pathetic excuse for a human being who could not even get an A for any test. And for your information, you were the one that crash into me.**

**Chrono tried to protest back but they heard a loud angry voice behind them, "Mr Hallaoun and Miss Takamachi, what are you two still doing here. The bell had already rung half an hour ago! Get back to the class now and detention for both of you!" **

**They turned around to find a very angry looking principle looking at them, fist clenched.**

(On the way to classroom)

"**This is all your fault," Chrono grumbled.**

"**No, it is your fault, I got detention," Nanoha hissed back quietly. **

"**No, it is all your fault that I have to miss my soccer practice all because of a stupid detention," Chrono muttered back while they walked into the class.**

"**Oh it seems that the late couple is finally here," mocked the teacher.**

**Nanoha and Chrono gave the teacher their most famous glare but it seems that they are not the only ones glaring at him. The boys who had a crush on Nanoha and the girls who had a crush on Chrono were too glaring at the teacher with hatred in their eyes. Nanoha and Chrono were also still bickering non-stop till they reached PE time where the boys and the girls separated.**

(In the boy's class)

**"Ok guys, we are going to play some basketball," Mr Himura said.**

**All the boys in the class moaned and groaned.**

**"Ok……if you every of you guys can score five hoops consecutively, you can watch the girls dance." Mr Himura said knowing that the boys would definitely fail. But to his utmost horror, every boy scored the five hoops consecutively. "Okay…… you guys can go watch the girls. **

**"Yay!" the boys yelled and rushed to see the girls in action.**

(Meanwhile…in the girls' class)

**"Okay girls we are going to continue dancing lessons for the upcoming competition. And remember girls, only the top three dancers can get to the competition. We will have a battle to decide the best. So everyone please do your best." Miss Mizuki said.**

**"Hai, Miss Mizuki!" the girls chorused, whispering among themselves about the competition.**

**"Let's get warm up now, shall we? We begin by having a slow song so each and every of you try to create your style of dancing. Let us begin with Miss Tsukimura." Miss Mizuki called out.**

**The names were called one by one as the boys' eyes popped out watching the girls danced.**

**"Miss Takamachi, you are next," Miss Mizuki said.**

**"Hai!" Nanoha chirped out enthusiastically.**

**Following the beat of the song, she created the dance moves in her mind with a snap. She danced to the beat gracefully, each move with a meaning to it. **

**The boys were shocked seeing Nanoha danced so beautifully. Even Chrono had to admit that she was good.**

(Chrono's POV)

**Wow…… she is good…… like an angel… hey what am I thinking about.**

(Normal POV)

**All the boys and girls clapped loudly, even Miss Mizuki was impressed with Nanoha. Nanoha blushed at all the attention given to her. Just when they want to bombard Nanoha with questions, the dismissal bell rang. Nanoha quickly escaped from the clutches of her friends and ran out of the school.**

**"Whew… if they find out how I can dance so well, I will not have a peaceful day in school." Nanoha said to herself.**

**"What are you murmuring about?" Chrono asked curiously.**

**Nanoha jumped upon hearing her enemy's voice. **

**"Nothing," she replied defensively. Then sly thought crept into her mind. "So what do you think about my dance today?" She asked flirtatiously.**

**Chrono blushed a deep red when he heard the tone she used. **

(Chrono's POV)

**Oh man…why does she have to be so sexy. I cannot let her see me blush. Come on Chrono, act normal. **

(Normal POV)

**"Your dance is like what a slut will do to seduce someone," Chrono spat out.**

**Tears started to form in Nanoha's eyes when she heard his rude remark. She slapped him hard and yelled out, "You insensitive jerk!" before running off.**

**Chrono touched the stinging mark on his face as he stare at the running form of Nanoha. "Now look what my stupid ego did!" He screamed out loud. People around looked at him as if he was someone from the mental hospital. He slowly walked backed to school for his soccer practice.**

**Nanoha ran with all her might till she reached home. Her home had been the same as before since the start of her first year in high school, so quiet. She did not wait to take a bath or changed her clothes, instead she flopped down on her bed and started to cry out loud. She tried to stop crying but to no avail, her tears would not stop streaming out from her eyes. Slowly the loud wailing became soft muffled sniffling sounds, Nanoha had cried herself to sleep. However, she knew that she would not find peace in that night's sleep or any other night's until she solved the problem.**

**That is all for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I also apologize if I do make any mistake. See you guys all the next chapter………… sayonara for now! **


End file.
